


10 things i love about you

by Larry289



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry289/pseuds/Larry289





	1. Chapter 1

is set after 10 things i hate about you when kat forgives patrick


	2. 1 thing i love about you

Kat stratford 

Patrick and I kissed never wanting it to end. 

I pulled away smiling. 

" so am I forgiven ?" Patrick asked me pulling me closer to him with his hand  on my hip. 

" You're forgiven " I said smiling at Patrick 

Patrick smiled and kissed my forehead. 

" See that's one thing I love about you " Patrick said smiling and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. 

" what?" I asked chuckling. 

" You can get mad  terribly easily but you forgive quite quickly too" Patrick said smiling  " Wanna go to my house?" I asked smiling at patrick. " Sure!" Patrick said smiling " Am I allowed to drive?" " Yes you are!" I said throwing my keys at him. He caught them and crawled into my car. Patrick then drove us to my house. He gave me my keys and I opened the door to my house. I went inside Patrick following me. " I'm home!" I said. " How was school sweetheart?" dad asked stopping in his tracks once he saw patrick. " Who's this?" dad asked frowning.

" Dad !" I said intertwining my hand with Patrick's " This is my boyfriend"


	3. 2 things i love about you

patrick verona 

I smiled at Kat who laced our fingers together and told her father that I was her boyfriend. 

" Boyfriend?!?" her dad asked. 

" Nice to meet you sir I'm patrick verona!" I said sticking out my other hand to Kat's father. 

After a few awkward seconds Kat's dad shook my head with a smile. 

" You may call me Mr stratford " Kat's dad said shaking my hand " Are you staying for dinner bianca is coming back home today!" 

Kat looked at me with a hopeful look and I just couldn't say no to her gorgeous eyes. 

" Yes I'd like that " I said giving Kat's hand a squeeze. 

Kat smiled and leaned on my shoulder. 

" Dad we're going to my room!" Kat said smiling. 

" Ok but keep the door open!" Kat's dad said while we were on our way to Kat's room. 

" what do you want to do?" Kat asked smiling at me. 

" I want you to tell me something true about yourself " I said repeating what she had once said. 

" Umm I'm going to sarah lawrence after graduation " Kat said smiling. 

" Sweet may i join?" I asked Kat. 

" Why not ?" Kat said smiling. 

We went onto her bed. 

" Anything else ?" i asked smiling. 

" Nope your turn!" Kat said smiling. 

" I want to start a band too" I said smiling.

" Hey why don't we start a band together?" kat asked smiling. 

" Oh really how do I know you're any good?" I asked teasing her. 

" I'll audition!" Kat said smiling flirtatiously. 

" You're on what are you singing?" I asked smiling. 

" I want you to want to want me " kat said smiling. 

I nodded and got a few books to use as drums. 

She got her guitar and started to play and sing 

"I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me"  
She sang looking right at me." I'll shine up the old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
I'll get home early from work  
If you say that you love me" 

I chuckled as she started dancing, putting her guitar down. 

" Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?" She said pointing at me  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?" 

I smiled staring at a dancing and smiling Kat.

"I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me" She sang dancing even more now " I'll shine up the old brown shoes  
Put on a brand-new shirt  
I'll get home early from work  
If you say that you love me" 

I shook my head at kat laughing 

" Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?" Kat sang at the top of her lungs."Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?"

I smiled at Kat who sounded amazing. 

" I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me" She sang ending the song with jazz hands. 

" Amazing " I said clapping. 

She chuckled falling onto her bed. 

"That's two things I love about you " I said smiling " You're an amazing singer and shameless " 

She chuckled and kissed me.


End file.
